Midnight Return
by CrazyKindaGurl
Summary: -Hunters trilogy how it should be.- By some miracle, Damon Salvatore is alive. Now he's returned to Fell's Church - just in time. Danger is approaching, and its his Redbird who is most in danger. Will he save Bonnie and Fell's Church in time? With the return of a certain dangerous, centuries old vampire, things will not be easy. Will they be saved, and can a vampire really love?
1. Chapter 1

**Midnight Return: The Hunters trilogy how it should be.**

_A/n; Hey guys. I've been thinking about writing this for a while now. As you probably all know, L.J Smith did not write any of The Hunters trilogy; that's books 8, 9, and will be 10 when it comes out in October. It very much irritated me. I read the books out of curiosity. Phantom, was pretty good, but I later found out that Smith's notes were used for it. Moonsong, which was entirely this 'ghost-writer', was awful in my opinion. So, here it is; how The Hunters Trilogy should be written, or my interpretation of it. Updates will be slow as I am in exams, but please read on and let me know what you think! Our story begins just after Damon has revealed himself as alive; to Bonnie, not Elena. I have a short story, Tears of a Bird, which shows this, but you don't have to read it; it will just add to the experience. Lots of Bamon in this, so get ready! ;P Enjoy!_

Bonnie McCullough had never felt quite such a mix of emotions at once. She was happy, there was no doubting that. Confusion was also added to the mix. But, most of all, she was shocked. Her days or weeks, perhaps, since the days had blurred into one of grieving, heart breaking over and over again, tormented by her thoughts, were over. Because, she'd been grieving over someone who wasn't really dead at all.

Damon Salvatore was alive.

Well, sort of. He was undead. But still. He wasn't dead and gone, forever. He still walked this earth. He could touch her. He could kiss her. Yes, most certainly, he could kiss her.

It didn't really matter how many times she thought it, though. It just wouldn't sink in. Her thoughts were swirling around and around in her head, like a tornado., or a vicious wave pool, refusing to give up. She felt like she was falling, though she was sat quite still. Falling, into the abyss of memories, and _him. _It had always been a safe place, but that was destroyed; when he had gone, it had become her hell. Now, it was threatening to engulf her again, but this time…this time, she welcomed it with open arms.

_Damon Salvatore is alive._

_Damon Salvatore kissed me._

_Things will never be the same; but I don't care._

_He kissed me. Damon Salvatore kissed me. _

_He's alive!_

It was almost too much for the redhead. Despite all her other thoughts, and the desperate feeling she felt that something was not quite right, something just out of her reach, she was more than excited. It was almost 3am, and Bonnie had not slept. How could she? Not when Damon had come in. Come in, and shocked her. Come in, and kissed her until she could barely breathe. Come in, and taken her heart all over again.

But then, he'd never really _not _had a hold on her heart.

She wanted to call Elena, call Meredith, call _anyone. _Tell them. But, she couldn't. Damon had made her promise, made her swear she wouldn't utter a word to anyone; not until the time was right. He knew something about what was going on, with all this mysterious attacks going on. A Phantom, they thought. Yet Damon knew something, knew more than he was letting on.

But Bonnie would keep his secret; she'd keep it to the grave. However, she did hope that it wouldn't be tested; dying right now would _really _ruin everything.

Finally, after she'd listened to two CDs, read five chapters of the current romance novel she was reading, and paced the room for a while, exhaustion won the battle with the girl. She collapsed into bed, a dreamy smile on her face, as she remembered everything. It'd be okay, she decided. Somehow, she knew that with Damon here, everything would _have _to be okay.

For a dead-undead guy, Damon was pretty happy. Sure, he had to stick to the shadows, confined to a world of hiding, but it wasn't the first time. He was alive, and here. He could protect them _would _protect them. The town that somehow, in the midst of all the drama, had actually become somewhere the lone vampire could call a home. The humans he'd protected to the bone, and was almost fond of, now even the Slayer and Mutt. His brother. Elena. Oh, his Elena. He cared for her in ways he didn't know he was capable of. Yes, he loved her. He really did. But he knew now, that it wouldn't happen. She'd made her choice, inadvertently. Stefan. It was _always _going to be Stefan.

And then there was Bonnie. Sweet, innocent Bonnie McCullough. His Redbird. Not just any Redbird; she was _his. _Of course, it was complicated. How could it not be? He was a Vampire. A sadistic, twisted vampire. She was literally a teenage witch though nothing like this Sabrina rubbish which often polluted television these days and an innocent, untouched maiden at that. Then there was the fact that he was in love with her best friend. Add into the mix that he was supposed to be dead, and you had yourself a very twisted and all-round wrong situation.

But never, had wrong felt quite as right as this.

Nothing like a quiet life, was there?

And talking of quiet life how had the peace that was supposed to fall over Fell's Church once it was saved? The Last Midnight had gone and passed, so why were they still getting problems? All this time, Damon had wanted adventure. But he could see what this was doing to everyone, especially his baby bird. She just wanted a normal life now well, as normal as you can get when you have vampires left right and centre, but still.

He had a few ideas though, and made a promise to himself there and then; he would do everything in his power to make sure whatever this mysterious force was, going around and attacking their group, it would stop. The vampire would do that; for her. For both of the girls he felt deeply for. For the whole town. Even for _himself. _

Thinking about Bonnie made him want her more. Before he even became aware of it, Damon's feet were leading him to her house. A quick check of his watch something that was extremely useful, now he was out of all civilization informed him that it was 6am; dawn was just beginning to break.

Knowing nobody would be awake yet, the vampire did not hesitate in leaping up to her windowsill, and peering in. She was curled up on the bed, looking even more miniscule than before. So peaceful, so innocent. It never failed to make Damon grin, something that wasn't always easy. And it was a _true _smile not one of these smirks full of discreet bitterness that he often wore as a disguise. She really did make him happy.

Noticing the window was open just a crack, Damon managed to pull it open, grinning. He wondered perhaps if she had done this on purpose, wanting to give him a free reign to come and go as he pleased, or whether she'd simply forgotten in the midst of it all. Maybe she even kept her window open a crack all the time. It was then that he realised, how little he knew about her. Sure, they understood each other possibly better than anyone did in the world. But it was the little things he didn't know.

Her favourite colour though deep down, the vampire had a pretty good idea of what her answer would be, just like, next to black, his was the hazel brown of her eyes for example. Simple things, like what she ate for breakfast, what she'd wanted to be when she was younger. All the little things that normal people in relationships not that he was sure it was quite at that stage yet spoke about. But then, in the chaos of it all, things hadn't exactly gone as smooth as normal ones would.

Climbing in the window, Damon walked quietly over to sit next to the sleeping girl, watching her. Not wanting to wake her, he tucked a strand of her hair gently behind her ear, small smile playing on her face.

And then she stirred. Eyes opening blearily, a small squeal escaped her mouth. The girl sat up, looking sleepy, surprised, but most of all, happy. "Damon! I"

She froze, and so did the vampire.

Her eyes closed, and for a moment, Damon wondered if she'd fallen back to sleep, or even passed out. But then, her eyes flickered open again, and...

"Bonnie?" His voice was unsure, incredulous. Because what was looking back at him, was not Bonnie. Sure, she had the same features, but her gorgeous, hazel eyes, were vacant, empty. It took him a while, but soon Damon realized she was in trance.

"He will return," the girl rasped, voice distorted, most unlike her own. "He will return, and the holy one will be sacrificed. The one most pure and innocent. The holy one will be sacrificed, and he will return..."

Her eyes rolled back into her head, and Damon caught her as her head flopped backwards. "Redbird? Bonnie? Listen to me, Bonnie. Who will return? Who?"

The girl's eyes opened again, though looking drowsy and sleepy. It gave the vampire the distinct impression that she was half there, half not.

But the next word she uttered, was completely unexpected. Because the next word she spoke, would change everything.

"Klaus."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/n: Hey guys, didn't expect chapter two to come so soon! I said slow updates as I am doing exams, but it's my last week at school right now so I have a few free periods, which allowed me to write this. Not a lot happens in this chapter, other than the obvious, but it really paves the way for what's to come. Enjoy!_

**Midnight Return.**

**Chapter Two.**

For a few minutes after Bonnie's prophecy if that was the way to describe it Damon was in utter shock, something that was fairly rare for the vampire, but seemed to be happening more and more lately, especially around the redhead nestled in his arms.

Eventually though, he came to his senses, remembering what it had been like in the Dark Dimension, when she'd predicted the Last Midnight. She had not been in a good state, and he didn't particularly have a desire to relive that again.

A hand went to her forehead, and Damon was glad to feel that she was normal temperature. Last time, she'd been so cold, so lifeless, that one might have thought she were dead, had he not have been able to hear her heartbeat. It had scared the hell out of him last time, and it wasn't something he wanted to happen again. He couldn't lose her. Even when she was hurt physically or mentally he felt her pain, even if, in the case of emotionally, he'd been the one to cause it.

The girl's complexion was even paler than usual, but she seemed to be warm enough. She began to stir, eyes flickering open. "D-Damon? W-what happened?" The redhead tried to sit up suddenly, before letting out a small groan and falling back into his arms.

The vampire acted upon instinct, cradling her in his arms, smoothing her cheek with the back of his hand. "Calm down. Don't try to move yet," Damon murmured, black obsidian eyes scanning her face, an expression that was about as worried as he ever dared to show.

Bonnie looked up at him, blinking and giving the impression of a startled bunny in headlamps. She was quite adorable really, Damon decided. "What's going on? What…did I…Damon?" Her voice was hoarse and squeaky, yet he could hear the worry interlaced in her tone. "What did I say?" she asked, looking up at him.

The vampire sighed, looking away for a second. He didn't want to worry her, but at the same time, she had to know. And besides, she was the one who'd predicted it after all she did have a right. He just couldn't bring himself to deliver the news that everything was about to go even worse than it already was, possibly worse than everything they'd faced thus far.

"What is it? Tell me, Damon! _What did I say?" _People were used to Bonnie being hysterical at times, but this was different. Under the hysteria and demanding tone which was most unlike the girl, therefore marking just how much of a dire situation this was was a fear that Damon had never heard; and it scared him, it really did. More than the thought of Klaus rising again.

With a sigh, he ran a hand through his fairly long hair. "Redbird...," he began, fully intending upon telling her it was fine, to just keep out of it, that he'd sort it. But just looking at her, so scared yet fierce at the same time, he knew he couldn't keep her in the dark. Elena and Meredith might still treat her much like a child, but that wouldn't be the same for them. Damon decided then and there, that he had to tell her. "You said he would return," the vampire stated. "You said the most pure, holy one would be sacrificed, and he would return."

A small frown creased Bonnie's forehead, as she digested the information, trying to take it all in. Her eyes met Damon's deep, murky pools for eyes, as she bit down on her lip. "I don't understand. Who will be sacrificed? And who will return?"

Again, Damon gave her that desperate look, as though silently begging her not to ask questions, just to trust him and let him keep her safe. But he knew that wasn't an option, as much as he wished it was. Then again, he couldn't keep her shielded forever. After everything that had happened, everything they'd gone through, she deserved to know everything. "Isn't it obvious, Redbird? You do know, you do. You know who'll return. Think about it."

The redhead shut her eyes, beginning to shake slightly. She took a few moments, before looking up, biting down so hard on her lip, it was a wonder she wasn't bleeding. "It's him, isn't it? Oh god, I knew it. What are we going to do? W-we can't fight him again. Last time we lost Elena, but we were lucky it was only one. This time it could be Meredith, or, or…you! And I've already lost you once, and we won't get you back a second time, and…and…I can't!"

Damon shook his head, putting his hands either side of her cheeks, cupping her face. "Hey. Calm down. We will be fine, okay? I promise you that. We'll get through this. We'll survive like normal, just like we always will. I will protect you and your friends whatever the cost. Because if they get hurt, so do you. And Elena. I won't have that. You won't be hurt, in any way. I promise you. I will protect you all, just like normal. Even Mutt and Meredith. We'll be fine, okay? I promise."

Even though his words had no definite promise behind that they wouldn't be hurt, or worse, die, the vampire had to say them. And of course, the part about protecting them was true. He would most definitely be doing his best, for the reasons said. Even if it was no secret that Meredith and he did not exactly get on, or that Mutt was often just an inconvenience to him, he would protect them.

Bonnie closed her eyes as he spoke, a few stray tears sparkling like rain drops on a spider web caught on her eyelashes. She placed one of her hands on top of his on her cheek, savouring the touch. Finally, her eyelids gave way to reveal sparkling hazel orbs, the moisture in them strangely complementary. "I…" She trailed off, not sure what to say. What should she? Okay? No, too little. I love you? The girl was alarmed at her own thoughts, then. Had she really been about to say she loved him? Really? But…did she?

Yes, was the immediate answer. But that didn't mean she had the confidence to say it out loud to him yet. What if he didn't say it back? What if he really, really didn't feel the same? But then, the girl reminded herself that there were more important things going on at hand like a centuries old vampire known as the ever powerful 'Old One', who was returning from the dead and would probably want just one thing; revenge from those who killed him in the first place.

"Thank you," Bonnie said eventually, settling on simple things. "I…I don't know where we'd be without you.I don't know where _I'd _be without you. Well, I do, because I was, but…you know what I mean. I'm just really, really glad you're here." She blushed, biting down on her lip, and Damon's lips formed his trademark, dazzling smile.

"You're welcome. You know I'll be here. Always." With nothing left to say, the vampire leant in and kissed her, one hand leaving her cheek to wrap around her waist, pulling her closer to him. His mouth explored hers, as he breathed in her scent, a small noise leaving the back of his throat. Bonnie was the same, a small moan leaving her lips, as she allowed herself to be carried away to paradise, in the arms of a fallen angel.

Damon could have done this forever. However, Bonnie of course, had to breathe. So he wasn't surprised when she pulled away, looking extremely flustered. But then, he noticed a slip in her expression.

"Redbird? What is it? Is it…going too fast?"

Bonnie shook her head, a small squeaking noise leaving her lips. She looked mortified. "No! I love it! I mean..no, it's fine."

The vampire gave a small grin at her expression, but his eyes showed concern. Something had spooked her.

"It's just…the prophecy. The sacrifice. Who does that mean?"

Damon's face fell. She wasn't supposed to pick up on that, because he didn't want to tell her. If he said it out loud, it was like admitting it was real, and the nightmare would become a reality.

"You know something, Damon. I know you do. Just..tell me. Who does it mean? You know, I know you do. Please, just tell me." Bonnie's hazel eyes, which were usually big and childlike anyway, had now grown so large, she looked much like a puppy dog. God, he really was going soft, wasn't he?

"I'm not certain, but…I have an idea. It's just…I don't want to worry you, and.." Damon was cut off, as Bonnie put a finger to his lips.

"Just tell me, okay? Please."

Taking a deep breath, the vampire nodded. "I think though I'm not certain that it means…well. Someone pure, innocent. Someone like you."

As this information sunk in, and it began to dawn on her, Bonnie's mouth became agape. "No…"

Damon nodded glumly. "Yes. I think the sacrifice, Bonnie, is you."

_I think the sacrifice, Bonnie, is you._

Damon's words swirled around and around in Bonnie's head. How had she been so stupid? It was obvious, obvious now to her, now she knew the truth. Pure and innocent. Poor, little, innocent Bonnie.

This was supposed to end! She'd left High School. She was going to College. She was going to be a different person entirely. Her persona would remain, but she wouldn't be different. People wouldn't view her as a child; they'd treat her how she was. A young adult.

Well, that was how it was _meant _to be.

Now, it was going to be different. She was going to be sacrificed, so Klaus could come back, and kill everyone she'd ever cared about.

And today? Today she had to act like nothing was wrong. That she hadn't had a trance. That her and Damon hadn't had a…_moment. _Heck, they couldn't even know Damon was _alive! _

But how was she supposed to do that? These past few weeks had been spent in her bedroom, seeking refuge from the outside world. Meredith, Elena, Matt, even Stefan and Mrs Flowers tried hopelessly to lure her out the room, with promises of swimming, days out and picnics in the sun. Normal, human stuff.

But Bonnie hadn't felt normal. Hell, she hadn't even felt _human. _

Things were different today, though. She had to get back into the swing of things, but subtly; how could she explain an overnight transformation, from half dead witch, to springing, happy human? It wouldn't happen. But then, she'd just have to go about it in a different way. Pretend she was pulled out of her small fit of depression, and was beginning to move on while secretly, it was anything but the truth.

She was happy, but scared too. If she was the sacrifice, it meant she would die. And she wouldn't even die to save her friends. She'd always wanted a tragic death, something romantic. Dying so that a powerful Old vampire could rise from the dead and kill everyone, including her love, was anything but. Of course, Damon had _sworn _he would protect her. That he would do everything to make sure she didn't get sacrificed.

After he heard her Father awakening, the vampire had fled, with promises that he would be back in the evening, and that he'd never stray too far; if she was in danger, he'd reveal himself. But before he'd left, he'd kissed her again harsher this time, fiercer, fiery and full of passion, enough that she was almost sure she would faint and promised that _nothing _would hurt her.

Bonnie trusted him, of course she did she trusted him with everything she had, including her heart. But this time, she wasn't entirely sure that was a promise he could keep.

The ringing doorbell and a shout from her Father snapped the redhead out of her thoughts, and she managed a small smile. Every day, at almost exactly 11am, her friends had called around. Sometimes they came back in the evening, or sometimes they spent hours trying to tempt the girl out of the room. This time though, Bonnie was ready for them.

She was at her bedroom door just as Meredith lifted a hand to knock. As she took in her miniscule but undeniably naturally pretty red-haired friend, her face was an expression of pure shock, as was Elena's. Both just stood there, standing in shock, mouth agape.

As usual, calm, serene Meredith was the first to recover. "Bonnie! You look…great!" Beside her, Elena nodded, perfect strawberry lips which had probably kissed Damon a time or too, the girl noted with slight indignation turning into a smile.

Bonnie just smiled at their reactions, a very small laugh leaving her lips. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment, or an insult that I didn't before."

Elena blinked. "Well…I think, we just meant…you're…dressed! And up, and…oh Bonnie, will you come out with us?"

"You think I got dressed just for my own entertainment?" Bonnie asked, grin widening. She was unaware of how unusually sarcastic, but decided that either she was spending too much time with Damon, or she had changed slightly. After all, things like this did it to you. Trauma. Grief. Love. It changes you, she decided, and she knew it better than anyone else. "Of course I'm coming with you. It's…time I got out and about."

Both of her friends were grinning properly now, and Elena was already advancing to hook her arm in her friend's. "Come on. It's lovely weather. Stefan and Matt are waiting in the car; we're going on a picnic!"

Nodding, a little bemused at her friend's excitement, Bonnie grabbed her purse and followed them. "I'm ready," she announced. Despite it sounding desperately dramatic, the girl couldn't help but think this was the next step, into a whole new adventure; and what would happen, nobody knew. For now, she just had to take it one step at a time…and try to act normal.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/n: Well here it is, another chapter. I hope you enjoy, and a big thanks to everyone who has added it to their favourite stories/ alert and left me some feedback! It means a lot so please continue doing so. Enjoy! ^_^_

**Chapter Three.**

"Pass the lemonade, Bonnie?"

Elena's words snapped the redhead out of her daze. To say she'd been daydreaming was an understatement. The sun was beating down on them, the grass a blanket of green surrounding them. A bed of flowers were spread in front of them, and to the left, a small pond contained blue, azure water, as clear as the finest crystal. In fact, it very much matched the colour of Elena's eyes, and Damon and Stefan's rings; Lapis Lazuli.

Just the thought of the 'D word' had Bonnie back in her day dream, but Elena and Meredith's expectant looks tore her away. She passed the large bottle, before lying back on her blanket, eyes closed and face pointing to the sun.

And then, she was back in the daydream. They were in her room, just Damon and her. Back in the time of stolen kisses, and much blushing. Back in the time when they were just them. Just Bonnie and Damon, at the edge of the world; just like that moment, months ago now, when he was leaning over Stefan and for the first time, the girl saw something in him. Something that wasn't all monster. Something human.

And she'd never viewed him in quite the same way again.

Oh, how she longed for him. It was nice to be here, to be out in the sun, and out of her fit of depression and grief, but a part of Bonnie wanted it to be night time, tucked away in her room, when Damon would visit just how he promised. She couldn't even talk about him, because her friends had no idea he was alive. And she certainly couldn't talk about her prophecy, and Klaus, and the fact that she was likely the sacrifice...

No, she just wanted to be with Damon. Forget about everything, and allow herself to be carried away in her own idea of heaven, until she'd float away so much, she'd barely remember her own name.

When her day dream turned into a proper dream, she would never know. All she knew that was soon, her thoughts dissolved into something else, another scene.

Everything was white, and she wasn't quite sure where she was. Although there was no figure visible, Bonnie sensed she was not alone in this place. She wasn't wrong. Someone was there, watching. And soon, they revealed themselves.

Not them; her.

It was a girl, about Bonnie's age, perhaps younger. Yes, she was taller than her, but that wasn't hard - after all, the redhead was only 4"7, if that. The girl in front of her was pretty too, there was no denying that, but in a very subtle way, unlike Elena. She had long, white blonde hair and eyes as blue as the sky, face young yet knowledgeable. And as she stepped towards Bonnie, a small smile appeared upon her face, lighting up her features.

"Finally. I've been searching for you. To make a connection, to get there...you just weren't ready to let me in."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?" she asked, "And why do you look so familiar?"

"I look familiar, because I'm everywhere. Your mind just hasn't realized it quite yet. Your subconscious has, though. I've been trying for ages, to get a connection, to get through to you. The furthest I've got is planting my image everywhere. Each time I've attempted to reach out for you, you've seen me somewhere; on television, in the corner of your eye, in the streets...even in your dreams, though you haven't remembered them. It took a lot, and I lacked the Power to do it but now...now I've managed to do it; I've broken through." The girl took a step forward, and without even thinking about what she was doing, Bonnie took one step back. The blonde laughed, a pure, tinkling sound much like a wind chime. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bonnie. I'm here to help you."

"H-how do you know my name?" stuttered the redhead, looking flustered.

Again, the other girl laughed, shaking her head slightly. "I know more than just your name, Bonnie. I know everything. How you feel so inferior compared to beautiful Elena, with both of the Salvatore brothers pining after her. You feel the same about Meredith too, so clever, calm and serene. Then there's Damon; the bad boy out of the Salvatores. The vampire you thought was dead, the vampire you love. The one you're terrified is going to abandon you as soon as Elena is back in the picture. Oh, I know a lot more than you can even imagine, Bonnie. More than even you know."

Hardly noticing it, Bonnie began to shake. The girl's words hit home hard, and terrified her. Who was this girl, and why did she know so much? What did she want? "Y-you didn't answer my question," Bonnie told her, voice trembling. "Who are you?" she repeated, trying not to let the panic that was threatening to overwhelm her show in her voice.

The blonde girl just smiled again. "You'll know soon, Bonnie, when it becomes time. When the time comes, you will know. But for now..." The girl doubled over. There was a flash of yellow light and a puff of smoke, making the redhead jump. When the air around them cleared, the mystery girl was gone, and in her place, was a large, muscular and very dangerous looking black panther.

And it was advancing towards her.

Bonnie screamed, but it was too late. Before she knew what was happening, she was falling, falling...and then, there was nothing.

"Bonnie! Bonnie, wake up!" The redhead witch awoke with a start, sitting bolt upright in a matter of seconds, breathing heavily. She was on the picnic blanket, the hot sun still beating down upon her. Elena was sat directly in front of her, holding onto Stefan's hand and looking terrified. Meredith was hovering over her, hand on her shoulder where she'd been attempting to awaken her, and Matt was to the side, looking anxious.

The girl herself was looking around, eyes searching the area around them. And then, she saw it. Among the trees, hiding, watching her; a black panther. Bonnie let out a small wail, hand covering her mouth.

"Bonnie?" asked Elena, eyes wide. "What's wrong? What is it?"

Her friend was unable to answer, and simply held out a hand, pointing at the trees and looking terrified. Four pairs of eyes followed her finger, all looking a little dumbfounded.

"What? There's nothing there, Bonnie," Meredith said, dark brown eyes searching her friend's face worriedly.

Bonnie blinked, and when her eyes reopened, the beast was gone. "I...there was... oh, never mind." She let out a sigh, lying back down, eyes on the sky.

"You were just dreaming, Bonnie. It wasn't real."

_Easy for you to say, _the girl thought, but didn't say anything. Instead, she simply slipped a pair of sunglasses on, and closed her eyes.

Damon was extremely bored. He'd been using the mental connection with Bonnie to make sure she was okay from time to time during the day. He was so attuned to her, that if she was in terrible danger, he knew he'd pick up on it. Not little things, like negative thoughts about her friends, or nightmares - not that he knew how ironic this was - but anything major that would require his assistance, he would know of straight away. It was of comfort to him that he knew this, but the vampire was still frustrated he couldn't be with her all day.

He had of course considered the possibility of following her. But if that happened, it was very likely he'd get caught. His brother of course would sense him, and even the humans would have a chance to, especially Meredith. That would quite simply ruin everything.

Instead, Damon devoted his day to research, and trying to form a plan in his mind. There had been a close call, when he had been attempting to sneak into the library and take some books, compelling the librarian to forget. It had taken a while for the library to become empty enough for him to do it - since compelling a huge number of humans would just take time and effort he didn't care to spend - but eventually, it was quiet except for a couple at the back of the room. Just as he'd come in though, the vampire saw who the couple was. None other than Alaric Saltzman and a woman whom he assumed had to be his research partner whom the curse had begun with - what was her name, again? Cecil? No, Celia, he remembered.

They were sat close together - closer than they should be, considering Alaric was with Meredith, he noted - a few books spread in front of the table. Of course, they were books on the exact topics he himself needed. And again, of course, both Alaric and Celia would be likely in possession of Vervain, making compelling simply not an option.

Cursing, the vampire decided that breaking in later when the library was shut would be the better idea, and instead went in search of some nice humans to feed off of and keep him entertained until the sun went down.

The wait was almost painful for Damon. He sat, in crow form, hidden in a tree not far from Bonnie's house. She'd said she would call when the time came, when she was alone and ready for him. He could barely wait that long.

Eventually, it came. _Damon? _a small voice in his head asked, tone gentle. _I'm ready._

The vampire grinned, sending back a quick mental _I'm on my way, _before flying to her window and transforming back into his true form. The window was left wide open, and he climbed on in, finding Bonnie sat on the bed. A small smile appeared upon his face, as he sat next to her.

Her red hair was wet, pulled into a high pony tail. She was in her flannel pyjamas, a big, soft fluffy bathrobe on top. She smelt of soap and body wash and moisturiser, and all other kind of toiletries which all managed to compliment her already mouth watering scent. She smiled a little sheepishly, tucking her legs underneath her. "Sorry. I only just got out of the bath. Guess I should remember to put sun cream on in future...I'm burnt as...well, something burnt."

Damon chuckled, shifting closer to her. "You know, Little Redbird, you didn't have to take things further to live up to your nickname. Your hair is red enough to qualify, without having red skin too." He grinned, grabbing a lock of her wet hair with a wicked grin upon his face.

"Shh," Bonnie muttered, cheeks reddening, though she too was grinning.

The vampire leaned into her, glad to see her in slightly better shape than the night before, when he'd come to see her so broken, so grieving over him. He hated that she'd gone through such pain, and all for nothing, because she'd been grieving someone who was never really gone. "How was your day? They didn't expect anything?"

The girl shook her head. "Not as far as I know. They just think I've finally come out of my grieving in the bedroom stage, and am slowly starting to move on."

Damon nodded. "Good. And everything was normal today, nothing strange happened?" He knew as soon as he asked the question, that there was something wrong. Something _had _happened; he could see it in those hazel speckled eyes of hers. "It did, didn't it? Something happened?"

Bonnie nodded slowly. "It wasn't anything bad!" she told him, not liking the panicked expression upon his face. "It was stupid, really, just a dream, but..." And that was when she froze, looking directly behind him, out of the window.

"Redbird? What is it?" the vampire asked, but there was no reply. Her gaze was fixed, terror in her eyes.

"D-Damon...Damon, look out!" What started out as just a whisper, turned into a hysterical shout, as she ducked, pulling him down with her.

He remained down, arms wrapping protectively around her, waiting. Nothing happened. Eventually, he pulled up, looking down at her quivering body. Searching the surrounding area, Damon made sure there was nothing there. There wasn't. "There's nothing there, Redbird," he told her tentatively, a hand on her shaking body.

Eventually, she emerged, eyes wide with fear as she scanned the room. "But...there was..." Bonnie trailed off, shaking her head.

"What was it?" Damon asked gently, taking her hand. "What did you see?"

Face paling even more than before, if it were possible, the girl began to shiver, which had nothing to do with the temperature in the room. "I-a panther. I saw a panther," she replied.

The vampire frowned. "A panther? You must have imagined it. What would a panther be doing outside your bedroom window?"

"No, Damon. You don't understand. I saw it before, too. Earlier today, in the woods. Elena and everyone else...they didn't."

Damon sighed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and stroking it softly. "Bonnie. You probably just imagined it then, too."

"No!" she exclaimed, with so much energy, that it more than shocked the vampire. "You still don't understand! I saw the panther...just after I dreamt about it. There was a girl, and she knew me. She knew everything, Damon. And then she disappeared, and the panther appeared, and it attacked me, and...then I saw it in the woods, and just then, it was going to jump through the window and attack us again, and..."

The vampire put a finger to her lips, interrupting her. "Just relax, little bird. It was just a dream. I know in the past your dreams have come true, but not everything will be supernatural..."

Bonnie shook her head. "No, Damon. Trust me on this. I know the difference. I've been through enough to know what is real, and what isn't. Believe me - I saw that panther. There is something going on here...but I don't know what. Please, just trust me."

Damon took a deep breath, thinking things over. The look in her eyes though, the way she was so insistent...it had to be. She had to be right. Nodding, he replied; "I trust you."

_Dear Diary,_

_I did it. For the first time, I made a proper connection. I spoke to her. She wasn't exactly the most open to it, but I spoke to her. I watched her, with her friends. Even watched her when _he _was there. I've been careful to reveal myself to her and only her; that way, it will put her friends on not such high alert, and weaken their bond. He is the only problem, though; he puts too much faith in the redhead. But I will sort it. Any obstacle that gets in my way, I will move. _

_I have to. I have to do this._

_For him._


End file.
